


Thoughts on a Wedding

by Angstqueen



Category: Lethal Weapon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning for Riggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published in the zine "Compadres #6".

          "...And do you, Martin Riggs, take this woman, Lorna Cole, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold..."

         As Roger Murtaugh heard his partner say "I do," he felt his own eyes grow misty.  He'd never thought he'd see the day that Riggs would be able to reach out to another woman and make the commitment of marriage.

         But Lorna was a special lady, and had proved to be more than a match for the defensive walls Riggs had erected after his tragic involvement with Rika VandenHaas.  Actually, Roger figured it was their mutual antagonism that had broken down the first bricks.  And Lorna was just as crazy and off-the-wall with procedure as Riggs himself, a fact that scared the man, even if he wouldn't admit it.

         For her part, Lorna had done her fair share of worrying over Riggs in the six months they'd known each other.  After one particularly hairy hostage situation, she'd read him her own version of the riot act for taking such a gamble with his safety.

         And it had worked.  Both had become more cautious, more settled.  Oh, not that life wasn't still interesting.  Trouble still dogged their heels, but Riggs wasn't quite as quick to rush in.  Murtaugh had always suspected that it had been tied in to the loneliness and grief the younger man had carried since his wife's passing.  Not quite a death-wish, but close.

         Lorna's motives for such actions weren't familiar to Roger, and he didn't push.  She loved Martin, and she was a good cop – that was all he needed to know.

         "It's my pleasure to give you Mr. and Mrs. Martin Riggs!"

         Roger smiled, and clapped his hands along with the rest of their friends.  It certainly was going to be an interesting marriage!

 

 ~ fin ~ 


End file.
